


The Season of Giving

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: For Fukurodani's Annual Secret Santa Exchange, Yukie and Kaori are determined to pick out the perfect gifts for their team.





	The Season of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my fic I wrote for the Haikyuu!! Manager Zine! You can still order the PDF version now until January 6th [HERE](https://jercydee.itch.io/hqmanagerzine2017)!

The Annual Fukurodani Volleyball Club Christmas Secret Santa Gift Exchange was less than a few weeks away, and Yukie was just now about to write names on slips of paper for her teammates to draw. It was a tradition for the club managers of the VBC to organize the event, and typically she should’ve started the process over a week ago, but Yukie was nothing if not a procrastinator.

As Yukie cut pieces of papers into small rectangles, she tried not to think about how this would be one of the last club activities that she would organize. At least Kaori was taking on to club responsibilities well. Yukie took some pride in how much her kohai had grown as a manager. Kaori would need a certain kind of orderly grit with a team like the Fukurodani Volleyball Club.

Kaori had been helping Yukie with the schedule of the Exchange, though she had left over 15 minutes ago to find a complete list of the team for the drawing and still hadn’t returned, which was kind of odd. Maybe she had gone to remind the boys that practice started soon. Yukie had heard them fooling around outside, probably doing something dumb and unnecessary.

As if on cue, Kaori burst through the gym doors, slightly out of breath.

“Yukiiiie! Konoha-san dared Bokuto-san to an icicle-licking contest on top of the clubhouse roof but Bokuto-san accidently licked the gutter and now he’s stuck!”

God, she would miss this team.

~*~*~*~*~*

Yukie waited patiently for Kaori by the East entrance of the mall. She and Kaori agreed that they would go Christmas shopping together.

They had decided on Sunshine City Alpa in Ikebukuro ( _totally_ not because Kaori wanted to check out a K-Books afterwards, definitely not). There were a lot of different kinds of guys on the team, and the Alpa has like, 500 shops probably, so Yukie figured it’d be perfect. It’s all pretty and decorated for the holidays now, too.

Plus, there are _fabulous_ cafés in Sunshine City.

Yukie was considering what café they should eat at when Kaori’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Sorry I’m late!” Kaori called out, kicking up fallen snow on the ground as she ran.

“No worries!” Yukie said. “Let’s go!”

Only a few stores into the mall, Yukie gasped.

“What?” Kaori asked, slightly taken aback by the sudden gasp.

“My favorite chocolate store is having a sale, _look_!” Yukie said excitedly.

Yukie half-dragged Kaori into the store, and immediately grabbed a basket.

“Ohmygod look, these chocolates are shaped like little snowmen!” Kaori said, pointing them out to Yukie.

“Let’s pick up some for the team!” Yukie said.

“You mean, let’s pick some up for _you_ ,” Kaori smirked.

“I’ll share!” Yukie said defensively.

“Oh, but they’re not on sale…” Kaori faltered.

“Doesn’t matter,” Yukie said dismissively. “Anything for chocolate.”

Yukie ended up buying a _lot_ of chocolate.

If she were a person with a normal amount of shame, she would likely feel a little bad about how much she spent.

Good thing Yukie wasn’t a normal person.

After the two managers left the chocolate shop, they began to wander the mall, with no particular destination in mind.

“Who’d you get again, Kaori-chan?” Yukie asked as they meandered about.

“I got Onaga-kun! But I have no idea what to get him!”

“Kaori-chan, you guys are in the same year,” Yukie pointed out.

“Yes, but not in the same class!” Kaori exclaimed.

Yukie hummed thoughtfully.

“Weeeellllll, doesn’t Onaga-kun like reading? He always seems to have at least six books on him,” Yukie said.

“Oh, you’re right!”

Yukie gave herself a mental pat on the back. She knew her team pretty well.

The girls searched the mall map for a book store, which was on the next floor up. Kaori picked up the latest young adult best-seller for Onaga. Yukie bought a fantasy book she really liked for Onaga, and also a self-help book on dealing with “strong-willed children” for Coach Yamiji.

Next stop was a clothing store that had a miraculous sale on winter items. Yuki bought a pair of gloves for Washio because she’d remembered him saying how much the cold chapped his hands. She also decided to buy a beanie for Komi, because he never felt like dealing with his bedhead, and she figured she would be doing him a favor by helping him cover it up. Besides, it was a flippin’ cute beanie. It had a little fox on it and everything.

Komi better appreciate it.

In the Ghibli store, Kaori and Yukie bought matching Kiki’s Delivery Service washcloths. Yukie also picked up a Totoro keychain for Sarukui. It was his favorite movie, which she had found out when the team had a movie night that had ended up turning into a Ghibli marathon.

In the Pokémon store, Kaori agreed that Yukie should definitely buy an unflattering pair of Charizard socks for Konoha. The great part is that he would totally wear them.

They stopped in a few more stores, and Yuki found herself picking up various gifts for _everyone_ on the team.

By the time the girls finally sat down in a café, Kaori noted; “Wow, Yukie-san, you sure have bought a lot!”

Yukie looked down at her considerable pile of bags. Huh. She guess she had.

This wasn’t normally like her. Yukie usually spent like, half her money on food and saved the rest. Maybe it was the Spirit of Christmas influencing her. And the fact that it was her last year-

No. She wouldn’t think about that now. She would instead think about-

“Oh!” Yukie said suddenly. “I totally haven’t bought anything for Akaashi, and he’s my Secret Santa!”

“Well, we’ve still got hours before the mall closes, so we’re good!” Kaori said.

For Akaashi, Yukie decided on a gift box of specialty nuts (for the extra protein). He loved food as much as she did, after all. She also picked him up a pair of earmuffs, since she felt bad she’d already bought basically everyone on the team a gift, and honestly, Akaashi _deserved_ two gifts. Heck, Akaashi deserved two-hundred gifts for everything he put up with Bokuto-

Oh. She had now bought everyone on their team a gift, except for their captain. Whoops.

When she relayed this information to Kaori, they both turned to each other and at the same time said; “Sports stuff.”

After wandering around they found a sports specialty store, and Yukie promptly bought him a pair of kneepads, because that boy sure does love his kneepads.

Kaori lifted up a gold volleyball, and Yukie shrugged. Why not? She was feeling generous.

Yukie did a quick mental tally of how much she’d spent today.

Well.

Her boys were worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey, hey, hey, Merry Christmas!!” Bokuto shouted so loud that his voice echoed in the gym where they were about to start the Gift Exchange.

“Bokuto-san, there’s no need to yell,” Akaashi said.

“YEAH MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Konoha shouted, just to be obnoxious.

Akaashi’s face clearly read; _Thank god you guys are leaving in the spring I Need Rest_.

“Alright!” Yukie announced. “Let’s start!”

They began the Exchange with Yukie gifting Coach Yamiji the self-help book. This earned her a long-suffering Look, but Yukie ignored the warning sign and decided to be cheeky.

“Just thought you’d find it useful, Coach,” she said nonchalantly.

Coach Yamiji was trying really hard not to smile.

“Ok, then! I actually had Akaashi-kun! So!” Yukie said happily, handing him her sloppily wrapped gifts. She was never great at that sort of thing (also she had wrapped all her gifts like, an hour before their gift exchange started).

“Thank you, Yukie-san,” Akaashi said before even opening the gift, ever polite.

Akaashi liked the earmuffs, but he definitely appreciated the food more. As any sane person would.

Akaashi’s Secret Santa was Konoha, who was gifted with a manual on stretching and a box of protein bars. Typical Akaashi; very practical, but also thoughtful. They had been Konoha’s favorite brand and flavor of protein bars, and Yukie knew they weren’t exactly cheap.

The gift exchange continued on in the usual type of loud and festive fashion you would imagine. Yukie ended up giving out her gifts for everyone at random intervals, which was kind of confusing, but Yukie liked the joyful chaos.

Some highlights were:

Komi immediately jamming the fox beanie on his head and asking everyone if he looked “studly”.

A nervous first year named Kakeru giving Kaori an adorable pair of flower clips, which Kaori put on straightaway, and Yukie was only slightly concerned Kakeru would faint.

Konoha gifting Bokuto a giant banana suit, which introduced a whole new level of chaos that even Coach Yamiji couldn’t quell. Yukie was enjoying it too much to be useful, so Kaori was forced to step up and take care of the situation, by _literally_ stepping up on a chair and yelling, “SHUT IT.”

Yukie was so proud.

Nothing could’ve prepared Yukie for the end of the Exchange, though. She had broken out the snowmen chocolates and everyone was happily munching away, when voices came up from behind her.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS YUKIE-SAN!!”

Yukie turned around to see her fellow third years standing behind her. She hadn’t even realized they’d snuck off, because hey, chocolate.

“Alright guys, what sort of lame gift are you gonna-”

Yukie stopped, because the boys had started to unfold the fabric Bokuto was holding.

Yukie was not going to cry over this.

She was not.

It was a banner. A big, bright yellow cloth banner that read in large, black, bold characters in the middle: “THANK YOU YUKIE-SAN!!”

Surrounding the message was everyone on the team’s signatures. Some of them had even drawn little doodles of owls and volleyballs and such.

She looked around at everyone’s beaming faces. A sneaky tear slipped down her cheek as she smiled back at them all.

“I love you guys,” Yukie said honestly.

She was definitely hanging the banner up in her dorm room when she went to college. She would absolutely still miss her boys, but their gift would help.

_Turns out_ , Yukie thought, _the team knows me pretty well too_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it! Please leave a comment if you can! <3


End file.
